


Чертополох.

by mtszkrv



Series: The King's Game [1]
Category: The Imitation Game (2014), The King's Speech (2010)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Король умер, да здравствует королева!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чертополох.

**Author's Note:**

> написано на заявку с феста: "5.3. Кроссовер "Игры в имитацию" и "Король говорит" (у фильмов одни временные рамки) - Стюарт Мензис (Марк Стронг)/Георг VI (Колин Фёрт), King and Spymaster".

_Был в саду переполох - там расцвёл чертополох.Чтобы сад твой не заглох, прополи чертополох._

Первый раз произошел в тридцать девятом, когда Мензиса перенаправили на радиозавод в Блетчли, чтобы расшифровать код Энигмы, перехваченной в одной из варшавских операций. Альберт пожал руку Стюарту - ровно три с половиной секунды, немного сжав пальцы, но не слишком сильно - идеальное рукопожатие.

Второй раз вышел совершенно случайно, Стюарт опоздал, что для него было неслыханной роскошью, на свой поезд, в Букингемском дворце оказавшись на час позже. Это был сентябрь сорокового, положивший начало Большому Блицу. Его Величество замкнулся в себе еще больше, старался никуда не выходить, только стоял часами у окна, устремив взгляд вверх, на лондонское небо. Третий произошел после расшифровки кода: Альберт помимо воли отметил, что скулы Стюарта еще больше заострились, кожа побледнели, а и так редкие волосы на макушке выцвели, будто их там и вовсе не было. Это было похоже на помешательство или зависимость, когда, понимая, что нечто если не причиняет вред, то хотя бы не приносит пользы, но все равно тянешь руку, пытаясь ухватить. Стюарт вежлив до тошноты: да, Ваше Величество; нет, Ваше Величество; вам нужно отправляться в Нормандию, вы же сами этого хотели, Ваше Величество. Альберт, нужно признать, избалован уроками доктора Лога, нет, Лайнела, поэтому еле сдерживает брань, уже готовую сорваться с языка. Ну что вы, Ваше Величество, не положено.

В феврале сорок седьмого, ровно в полдень субботы, Георг VI с женой и детьми отправился с государственным визитом в Южную Африку, оставив на поручение камердинеру конверт с письмом. В сорок восьмом королевская чета планировала путешествие в Новую Зеландию и Австралию, но его пришлось отложить из-за ужасного самочувствия: Альберт постоянно курил, несмотря на все ухудшающийся кашель, и бредил. С сентября, когда ему удалили легкое, по январь Альберт провел во дворце. Все порывался написать Стюарту или зазвать Черчилля на кофе с сигарами, но все никак не решался. В ноябре, когда погода за окном стала слишком противной даже для привычного к ее капризам британца, Стюарт сам явился с визитом. Альберт отметил, что волос у того стало еще меньше, пиджак стал висеть на ссутулившихся плечах, а синяки под глазами размером с Ла-Манш. Альберт хотел было подойти, обнять, уткнувшись Стюарту в плечо - нет, нельзя, этикет, сковавший их по ногам и рукам, оставив свободными только глаза. Вот, посмотри, внутри меня будто сверхновая взорвалась, так сильно я рад тебя видеть - хочет сказать Альберт, но не говорит.

Чтобы быть любимым и любить, необходима отвага, отвага считать определенные ценности достойными высшего внимания, а также отвага ради этих ценностей ставить на карту все, но и у Альберта, и у Стюарта слишком многое на кону, слишком много того, чем они рисковать не могут, даже если и хотят. Альберт хочет кричать, хочет громко браниться, наплевав на все приличия, хочет воззвать к привязанности Стюарта к нему, Берти, если таковая вообще имела место быть, но вместо этого только кивает в ответ на "Паршивая сегодня погодка, не правда ли, Ваше Величество?" чертового Мензиса.

\- Д-да, к-конечно.

\- Вы что-то от меня хотели, Ваше Величество, сэр? 

Да. Мне, пожалуйста, одного Стюарта Мензиса, желательно неглиже и не обремененного всеми этими дурацкими правилами приличия, которые не позволяют Альберту сейчас поцеловать Стюарта, запустить холодные ладони ему под рубашку и долго рассказывать, какой Стюарт прекрасный, красивый, какие у него блядские глаза, как Альберт каждый раз будто возвращается в детство при виде Стюарта, что не может и связать двух слов. Как ему, наконец, хочется трахнуть Стюарта, уткнув того лицом в подушку, чтоб тот стонал и подмахивал своей чертовой наглой задницей, которая принесла ему столько тревожных часов, как ему хочется долго и обстоятельно описывать весь, так сказать, процесс на ухо Мензису - Альберт так долго молчал, так долго не осмеливался говорить, так долго не осмеливался подать голос, что теперь просто обязан наверстать - как собака, когда-то бывшая диким волком.

 

Новость о смерти Георга VI настигает Стюарта за письменным столом в одной из штаб-квартир в Ньюбери, пока он пишет заявление об отставке. Диктор объявляет об этом ничего не значащим тоном, будто это не смерть главы Содружества и великого короля, а прогноз погоды на неделю или анонс радиопередач. Стюарт подкручивает звук в обратную сторону, встает из-за стола, направляясь к буфету, где хранит алкоголь и письма Альберта. Наливает себе виски на два с четвертью пальца - ни больше, ни меньше - и выпивает залпом, неподвижным взглядом уставившись на портрет Георга VI.

Король умер, да здравствует королева! - практически кричит Стюарт, делая последний глоток.


End file.
